


Tongue Tied

by softeststarboy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Shiro's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 09:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17957747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softeststarboy/pseuds/softeststarboy
Summary: Shiro usually doesn't go all out for his birthday, Lance makes sure to make this one extra special.





	Tongue Tied

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this fic Asla! I hope you enjoy this collage AU with some pining idiots! Thanks again to Kitty for beta'ing!

The first thing Shiro sees in the morning is his roommate, Lance, grinning down at him with his arms full of flowers, gift bags, and balloons. Shiro gives him a look and sits up in his bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He must still be dreaming.

“Good morning?” His voice sounds like absolute hell and he probably looks about the same.

“Good morning and more importantly, happy birthday!” Lance grins, sitting down next to Shiro on his bed.

_Oh._ His birthday, that explains a lot.

“You didn't have to do anything for me. You know I normally don't do much to celebrate.”   

“That's exactly why I had to go all out.”

Shiro nods, eyes scanning all the shit Lance has with him. He isn't used to anyone putting this much effort into celebrating his birthday.

“We have dinner reservations later as well, my treat.”

“Lance, you really didn't have to do all of this.”

Lance scoots closer and wraps his arms tightly around Shiro, “I know I didn't _have_ to but you do so much for me. I wanted to make sure your birthday is special for you, too.”

Shiro chuckles and pulls back to look at Lance, “I really appreciate this.”

Grinning Lance hands the bouquet of brightly colored flowers over to Shiro. Letting go of the balloons, unfazed as they float up to hit the ceiling.

“Where are we even going to put these?”

“I bought a vase,” Lance admits, rubbing the back of his neck.

“At least you're prepared.” 

“Always.” Lance hands over the smaller of the two gift bags, “Open this one first.”

Opening the bag Shiro finds a small tin of brownies Lance probably made for him in the lounge. Under the brownies is a super cheesy coupon book. He isn't very surprised to see something like that coming from Lance.

“You're such a dork,” Shiro laughs, quickly flipping through the small book. He spots a few things like free hugs and a free dinner.

“Maybe I am, but it got you to smile.” Lance grins, leaning over to poke Shiro's subtle dimple.

“Thank you, Lance. This means a lot.”

Lance shakes his head and hands the other bag over, “You can't say that until you open this one, too.”

Shiro rolls his eyes and pulls out the million pieces of tissue paper. He raises an eyebrow and looks back up at his roommate, “A collage?”

“Yeah!” A blush rises on Lance's cheeks, “it's pretty much all of the pictures we took together last semester. Well, all the cute ones, anyway.”

Nodding Shiro pulls it out of the bag, Lance obviously put _a lot_ of time into it. Each picture is delicately placed on the heart shaped block in ways that flatter every one of them. Looking up at Lance he opens his mouth then closes it again, he's at a total loss for words.

“Do you like it?” Lance looks at him with hopeful eyes, his face as red as ever.

“I love it, Lance, thank you.” Shiro leans over to pull Lance into a warm hug. They stay in each other's arms for a couple of moments. When they part Shiro raises an eyebrow, “You look like you still have something to say.”

Lance sighs, sliding his hands up his arms, “I do…”

“I’m listening.” Shiro offers him an easy smile and a gentle pat to the thigh.

“I just… God, I have so much to say I don’t know where to start,” Lance inhales sharply,  looking like he’s on the verge of tears.

The smile on Shiro’s face drops, “Hey, whatever it is I’m not going to judge you, you know that.”

Nodding, his roommate swallows hard, his eyes not quite meeting with Shiro’s.

“Take your time.”

“Okay, so, we all know I’m bi, right?” He looks down at his hands, rubbing them together nervously, then picking at his nails that don’t actually have anything to pick at.

“Yeah and I’m gay, it's not anything new.” Shiro raises an eyebrow, trying to understand what Lance is getting at.

“Well, since you’re gay and I’m bi I thought I should just come out and put my feelings on the table.”

Shiro’s heart skips a beat, he hopes to god he isn’t going to tell him he has a crush on Keith or Hunk. Biting his lip he nods, praying that Lance has feelings for him and his own feelings aren’t so one-sided after all.

“I really hope you say what I think you’re going to say.” Shiro looks at him with hopeful eyes.

Lance quirks a brow, “I… I hope what I’m going to say is what you think I’m going to say.”

Shiro chuckles and grabs Lance’s hand giving it a gentle squeeze, “just say it, okay?”

“I really like you, Takashi. Like _a lot_ and I was maybe, kind of hoping that tonight could maybe be a date, too?”

“You want to share an anniversary with my birthday?” Shiro grins, lacing his fingers between Lance’s.

“You know what, I didn’t really think about it like that, but yeah, I guess I do.” He grins, bringing Shiro’s hand to his lips to press a gentle kiss to the back of it, “So what do you say? Do you want to make me a happy little dork or what?”

“Dork is an understatement,” Shiro jokes, “but I would love to go out with you Lance.”

Lance squeaks and all but throws himself into Shiro’s arms, littering his face in tiny little kisses. Shiro wraps his strong arms around Lance, and tiny bubbles of laughter fill their room.

“God, I’m so happy you said yes. I think I would’ve cried if you hadn't,” Lance admits, burying his face in Shiro’s shoulder.

“I could never say no to you. From the second I saw you I knew I wanted to be with you.”

“And you didn’t say anything this whole time?” Lance pulls back, giving Shiro a deadpan stare.

“Well, you didn’t either.”

“Touche.”

Shiro rolls his eyes and leans in, their lips meeting for the first of many kisses. Lance grips the collar of Shiro’s shirt, deepening the kiss, getting a little carried away with it. The kiss lasts until both of them are left breathless and panting.

As they part Shiro cups Lance’s rosy cheeks, “Thank you, Lance, for everything.”

“You don’t need to thank me, Shiro.”

“I really do though, no one ever does stuff like this for me, and it really means a lot to me that you went out of your way to do all of this for me.”

Lance grins and presses a chaste kiss to Shiro’s lips, “You deserve to be happy.”

Shiro sighs dreamily, holding Lance close, intent on staying in bed for a few more hours before they have to inevitably get up and get ready for their dinner reservations. It’s safe to say today will be the best birthday Shiro has had in a very long time.


End file.
